


A Champion Pride Month!

by aphenglandstan



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Coming Out, Happy pride month, M/M, blink and you’ll miss it hop/victor in the omake, coming out fic, just a couple of dudes bein gay, just a couple of dudes bein guys, just a couple of guys bein dudes, pride month fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: The champion (Leon) says gay rights. Or, hewantsto. It’s not his fault that he can’t find the words to say, and he fears rejection from the people of Galar. Raihan’s always been there to help him, and will always be there to help him.Happy Pride Month!!!!!
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	1. Pride Month

Raihan had always assumed that it was stressful to be Champion, and he didn't know how Leon could stay so composed while doing so. Well, that was until he came for a surprise visit.

"Leon, are you up?" Raihan asked, letting himself in with the spare key that Leon hid under a rock by his front door.

And what a scene Raihan walked into.

Leon was scribbling words madly onto paper, a fan blowing onto him while his cape was on the floor.

"Listen, Raihan..." Leon sighed. "It's kinda a bad time."

"Do you need any help, dude? Or anyone to take social media pics so that the press doesn't realise you're having a mental breakdown and beg for the inside scoop instead of minding their own business?" Raihan tossed his overnight bag and his cooler onto the floor.

"Don't think you can help too much, but pics that make it look like I'm functional would be amazing. I remember when everyone was all over Hop about that a while ago just because he's my little brother. It was messed up but I can't even imagine what they'd do to me." Leon sighed.

"Yeah. Things can be messed up, but you're gonna be okay," Raihan said, walking over to embrace Leon.

And embrace, he did. He pulled Leon close and just hugged him for a few minutes.

"Thanks. I kinda needed that." Leon looked away, wiping his palms on his shorts.

"Dude, you hella needed that." Raihan glanced down at the papers in front of Leon.

"I guess I did. Thanks for coming over." Leon scratched at the back of his head.

"Of course, Leon. Anything for you." Raihan gave Leon a cheesy smile. "A couple things, though."

"What's up?" Leon asked.

"One, it'd be better to take pics in the morning so that people don't think you're up at-" Raihan glanced at the clock. "2:30 AM."

"Yeah." Leon laughed. "That makes sense."

"And two, what's all this paperwork and such?"

Leon rubbed his temples and sighed. "Well, it's pride month and I wanna make a speech but I have no idea what to say. There are people who hate me for not being white, and I just don't want more hatred for anything else I'd say."

"Lee, the people who hate you for that are just dumb bigots. Don't feel like you have to pander to them. You have plenty of people who love you, and who love you for you." Raihan gave Leon a smile.

"Thanks, I just-"

"There won't be a problem with any of us unless it turns out you're homophobic, Lee." Raihan smirked.

"Raihan, I'm gay," Leon blurted out, eyes looking hesitantly into Raihan's.

Raihan grabbed one of Leon's hands, and cradled it between his own. "Well I suppose now's as good a time as any to tell you that I am, too."

"Oh," Leon said, looking giddy. "Thanks for telling me."

"Thank you for telling me, too." Raihan glanced back over, glad that Leon hadn't jumped away or shoved off his affection.

"But it's a lot easier to tell you than it is to tell the rest of the world. You'd probably still tell me I was perfect and you love me if I committed first degree murder."

Raihan gave him a grin. "Lee, you know I'd help you hide the body."

"I love you, dude."

"I love you too." Raihan grabbed one of Leon's hands. "And you don't have to tell the rest of the world. If it makes you feel safer to keep it between us, then keep it between us. Not another soul has to know. You don't _have_ to tell anyone. You can just say you're an ally."

"But look at Hop."

"What about him?"

"What if he's queer? And scared to come out because he doesn't have any role models who are out? What about all of the young queer trainers who look up to me and worry that I wouldn't accept them?" Leon pulled a Gatorade out of Raihan's cooler and took a few sips.

"You could just not come out. But do something else to show that you like boys, instead." Raihan eyes flitted down to Leon's lips for a fraction of a second, before looking back up at his eyes.

"What are you implying?" Leon asked, leaning closer to Raihan.

"Maybe tell the world that your closest friend is more than a friend." Raihan leaned in, too.

"But that's not true," Leon whispered.

"But how I want it to be," Raihan whispered back.

Leon closed the ever so small gap.

And when Leon pulled away, he grinned. "Geez, Ray, I don't know how telling the world I'm dating Sonia would be coming out."

"Oh shut up, you."

Leon gave him a quick kiss. "Don't worry." Another kiss. "No need to get jealous." Another kiss. "You're my favourite." Another kiss.

"You could kiss me in front of the podium, or introduce me as your boyfriend," Raihan offered.

"Aw you have such good ideas," Leon said. "And are we boyfriends?"

"Do you wanna be boyfriends?" Raihan asked, uncharacteristically sheepish.

"I'd like that," Leon replied.

"Then I guess we are now," Raihan said with a laugh.


	2. Omake

Raihan watched as Leon's little brother walked over to the two of them.

Raihan left his fingers intertwined with Leon's.

"Sup little buddy," he said, rustling Hop's hair.

"Hi Raihan. I- um- I don't know how to say this."

"What's up, dude?" Raihan asked.

Raihan then kissed Leon on the cheek and took a pic of it with his Rotom Phone.

"I like boys," Hop admitted, "I'm not sure if I like girls too or what but I know that I like boys."

Leon gave Raihan a look that said 'See?'.

"You're so brave, Hop! I love you, lil bro!" Leon said, giving Hop a high five.

"Thanks, but uh- please don't tell Mom. I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"Of course, bro. I'd never out you!" Leon grinned and rustled his brother's hair.

Raihan noticed the boy waiting for Hop and whispered "Is that your little boyfriend?".

"No! I-" Hop buried his face in his hands.

"He's just joking, Hoppity," Leon said with a smirk. "But I think you should go for it."

"Guys," Hop whined.

And Raihan cracked up, which made Leon crack up, which made Hop crack up.

And they were still just the same people they'd always been.


End file.
